Today's online environment enables users to access their data from a variety of different locations and devices. For example, a particular user can have multiple different devices, such as a desktop computer, a laptop, a smartphone, and so on. Data associated with the user can be synchronized among the multiple different devices using a variety of existing techniques. Current synchronization techniques, however, typically do not consider the attributes of a sync environment as a whole in setting parameters for data sync operations. Further, existing techniques are typically agnostic to the types of data that are being synced to various devices.